


Special Person

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Porn with Feelings, a lot of porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: -Tell me, Floyd. What's up?The twin pointed his finger across the mess table where they were sitting next to: some boys from the Heartslabyul Dorm were chatting merrily, surrounding their Prefect - as if it were a picnic at tea time. In particular, that boy with the club sign under his eye was a little too close to Riddle's side.Floyd's voice was even more annoyed.-I don't like it ... he always hangs out with goldfishie, it's really annoying ...Jade smiled.-Don't worry, we'll solve this situation together.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jamil Viper, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	1. First step

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La propria persona speciale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193709) by [Rota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota). 



> Hello everyone!  
> This fic is the translation of my own fic! English is not my first language, I ask you all to be clement please (and also to give me some advice maybe, for a better translation of next chapters!)  
> The fic is still in progress, I don't know when it will end! I will update about once every two weeks!  
> I wish you a good reading!

He was his twin brother, so it was natural for him to fully understand him even before he uttered a word. For this reason, he had the answer ready as soon as the other called him in a voice a little plaintive, a little amused.  
-Jade ...  
-Tell me, Floyd. What's up?  
The twin pointed his finger across the mess table where they were sitting next to: some boys from the Heartslabyul Dorm were chatting merrily, surrounding their Prefect - as if it were a picnic at tea time. In particular, that boy with the club sign under his eye was a little too close to Riddle's side.  
Floyd's voice was even more annoyed.  
-I don't like it ... he always hangs out with goldfishie, it's really annoying ...  
Jade smiled.  
-Don't worry, we'll solve this situation together.  


  
Trey was surprised by the force with which the moray held him on the loveseat.  
-Wai-  
But Jade did not wait: he rode on him and grabbed his shoulder with a firm hand, pinning him to the pillows. He had a strange smile, an expression of obvious defiance.  
-Azul might come in at any moment to check. This is his office, after all. Do you want to be found like this?  
He moved slightly against his groin, gladly finding a ready response to his own movements. Trey stared at him, realizing he had ended up in an all too simple deception; to be lured there with a trivial excuse, it seemed just like from irresponsible fools and not like Vice Prefect.  
Jade's grip expanded a shiver through his body. Trey saw him bending slowly against his neck and exposing his sharp teeth, he felt him bite slowly into the sensitive flesh and he heard him chuckle as he moved his Adam's apple in evidence, swallowing saliva.  
But he didn’t want to give him total freedom, at that point. He encircled Jade’s waist with his arms, forcing him to glue himself to his torso. It took him by surprise, Trey smiled. Somehow, Jade's face collided with his glasses, which twisted on his noses as they kissed - running his tongue over those teeth was a thrill he found to like, as did the unexpectedly soft lips. He pulled away from his face and Jade ran after him, pushed himself so hard against him that he pressed Trey again against the cushions of the loveseat. He bent his neck back and Jade followed him again; for what little Trey could see with his right eye open, his gaze was full of lust.  
He clung to his shoulders, while still trying to breathe and at the same time to coordinate the movements of his own mouth. Jade was controlling the rhythm of his moans, he was taking him to the extreme pleasure. And just when Trey seemed on the verge of finding some sort of balance, so much so that his hands started a movement along his back, Jade's capable fingers found his arousal, gliding with speed and skill between their bodies.  
Jade freed him, to get a better look at his distraught expression. He pulled Trey’s hair again and smiled.  
-If I'm doing something you don't like, tell me with no hesitation. It is my duty to treat Octavinelle's guests with absolute regard.  
Trey bit his lips but couldn't hold back a sigh as Jade decided to move more boldly. His pelvis snapped up, instinctively, making the moray giggle.  
He rebelled: he took Jade’s buttocks with both hands and squeezed them firmly - he clearly saw his pleasure intensify in his languid gaze, understanding that the game was not yet won. Jade smiled back and reached out to bite his chin, leaving him a hickey where his elegant shirt was open.  
Jade laughed, rocking on him.  
Together they listened to the sweet sound of the belt opening and the zip closing. Jade exhibited himself perfectly when he raised his own hand to his face and with those sharp teeth took off his white glove, so that he could touch Trey’s bare skin. Trey grunted unable to restrain himself, hard.  
-Want to go all the way?  
Trey asked him point blank, without taking his eyes off him. Jade just hesitated, not quite ready for that resolution. It didn't happen often that he clung to someone who wanted him the way those golden eyes did. He smiled at Trey and kissed him again, helping him to take off his pants.  


  
  
Blushing hard, Riddle squinted and stiffened, waiting for something to happen.  
Floyd almost blushed, finding him so tender and cute. He put his hand on Riddle’s and on his thigh, and leaned over to kiss his soft cheek - in the school garden, protected by a large tree and some bushes, certainly no one had seen them, but Riddle became even redder and held back the breath.  
Adorable.  
Floyd wondered if he was speeding things up too much, between declaring and even a kiss on the same afternoon. He wanted that relationship that had just begun to go well and he didn't want to over do.  
Maybe later, when they met again, he would ask Jade some advice on how to behave well with his own special person.  
  
  



	2. Second step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I apologize for the late, last week I had a very important exam that stole me all the time! But in the end, here we are!  
> Wish you all enjoying the reading (L)  
> (PS: if you want me to translate other of my fics, please tell me! I'll try xD)

Floyd leaned forward until his forehead hit the open book. Since the other boy did not pay attention to him immediately, he turned to face him and called him in a whiny voice.  
-Jade ...  
The moray stopped ignoring him: with a sigh, Jade shifted his gaze from the textbook to look at him with scolding eyes.  
-Floyd, it is my duty as a brother to remind you that you should apply yourself more to the study.  
-I’d like to do it too, if I weren't so irritated ...  
-What irritates you? I thought you and the little fish had met in great secrecy.  
At those words, Floyd brightened up a little - just a little, because at the end of the sentence he pouted.  
-Sure, and it was great! But…  
He nodded his head toward a distant table in the library lounge.  
Among several books and booklets, notebooks and pens, Jade spotted Riddle Roseheart sitting properly, writing down his latest alchemy research on a long parchment. Moments later, he also noticed Trey Clover approach the smaller boy asking him  
something with a smile, then disappearing immediately afterwards; it was the third time in about twenty minutes, Jade had been keeping count.  
Understandable how Floyd was upset.  
-He just keeps being around him...  
-It seems that the problem hasn't been solved, then.  
They smiled at each other, and this was enough for them to agree.  
  
  
Perhaps he had deluded himself that he was in charge, surrounded by the towering hedges of his dormitory's rose labyrinth.  
Having lost sight of Riddle and that left-tufted moray, he ended up alone with the other twin - and the exact moment he realized it, he found himself pushed into a tall, green shrubbery.  
Jade chuckled at his surprised look, he didn’t waste time clinging to him.  
-You are easy to surprise, Vice Prefect. Has Heartslabyul Dorm’s life gotten so quiet lately that your senses got dull?  
Immediately Jade’s hands moved to his belly, lifting the white shirt enough to slip under it and caress the bare skin. Trey shuddered, and his expression turned into a pleased smile. He grasped moray’s hair with one hand and brought his face close to Jade’s, stopping just before their mouths could collide: he wouldn't lose, that time.  
-You sure talk a lot, to be someone who seems to have other intentions.  
A flash of mischief crossed the different-colored eyes of the human moray. He rubbed his own crotch against his, feeling a clear response, then he bit his lower lip, pulling it hard enough to hurt; when he tasted blood, he lapped it without shame.  
-Oh! Are you trying to tease me, Clover?  
-Yes, indeed.  
Jade’s hands on his buttocks, Trey’s hands on his hips and back. Neither looked below, although their cheeks were already flushed with pleasure.  
Trey's tongue came out of his lips, meeting the other's. It was a weird kiss with lots of wet noises and a strange feeling of satisfaction.  
Jade almost pushed into him before moving away a little, still grinning.  
-Sloppy, as a provocation...   
He pushed his own pelvis against him again, sending him a clear signal. And just as he tried to undo Trey’s belt and reach what he wanted, it was Trey's turn to surprise him.  
He shoved him by the shoulders and reversed positions, crushing him against the hedge where he had been leaning. The moray smiled, but his expression froze as he saw Trey kneel in front of him.  
He only stopped him when he realized that Trey’s hands were shaking as he was undoing his belt - when they looked into each other's eyes again, there was no hint of mockery.  
-This is already better, I admit it. But have you ever done this before?  
Trey adjusted his glasses on his nose before reassuring him.  
-Don't worry, I won't bite you.  
Jade smiled at him, pushing him against his groin with a firm hand. Trey muttered against his underwear, blushing evidently when he realized what was against his cheek; the moray laughed at his momentary panic, he thought he was extremely cute.  
It was Trey who pulled down the garment and it was always Trey who moved against him, receiving no exhortation. He took Jade’s member in his hand and began to lick it slowly along its entire length, hoping to be able to get used to its taste and size a little.  
But he was really enjoying the moray’s reactions: both in the swelling that filled his hand and in the panting that Jade didn't even try to hide.  
He looked him in the eye and opened his mouth, swallowing him little by little.  
The moray's hands framed his face, suggesting a slow enough pace for him not to try too hard and succeed in pleasing him, then he grinned.  
-You look much prettier with full cheeks, Clover.  
He jumped when Trey squeezed his buttocks tightly out of spite.  
  
  
-Shouldn't we look for them? Maybe they got lost.  
A little worried, Riddle was striding across the green field, peering intently in every direction to figure out where his Vice were.  
Slightly annoyed for not getting the right attention, but also quite happy Riddle agreed to hold hands as long as nobody was around - there was no Queen rule forbidding it, apparently - Floyd replied to him plaintively.  
-Goldfishie, this labyrinth is fake. Jade isn't stupid enough to get lost…  
He stopped and held him under a tree full of red roses, looking at him seriously.  
Riddle had to sigh to convince himself of the sincerity of Floyd’s words, and at least admit to himself that maybe there wasn’t really a need to find Trey and that other one, Jade. He blushed furiously when Floyd leaned down to kiss him on the cheek and then smiled at him.  
-You are red like these flowers, goldfishie...  
So, to hide the deep embarrassment, Riddle pulled him by the shirt and kissed him again. And again.


	3. Third step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here we are, again!  
> I don't have much to say except, really, thank you from the bottom of my heart for the kudos and comments! They filled me with joy!  
> I have to thanks also my beta, @Elisabel, who helped me with the translation!  
> Wish you all enjoying the reading (L)

After Professor Crewel left the classroom as lessons ended, a rather cheerful and excited chatter rose in the air: all the students were happy to enjoy a few free hours before dinner, deliberately neglecting their own school duties of study and research.  
From the left side of the cauldron, Floyd was wiping the sticky remnants of the last potion with a magical rag, as not to corrupt anything he touched. Passing carefully over each finger, he hadn't noticed a fixed gaze on his own person.  
Thus, a voice came from the right side of the cauldron, steady and quiet.  
-Floyd.  
The moray looked up, then, to answer the twin brother.  
-What's up?  
-How long has it been since you and Roseheart last had a date?  
He frowned; Jade placed the wooden ladles on the tallest credence in the classroom wall, just near the entrance. Their long coats were placed in a large basket to be washed by the attendants.  
-I would say about ... four days?  
-Does it not already seem a very, very long time?  
-You say so?  
Together they walked towards the exit, while all the other students moved aside as they passed as not to be in their way.  
Jade asserted with an eloquent nod.  
His brother smiled; his cheeks turned a light red and his hand rose to his hair, in a gesture that clearly tried to hide a little embarrassment.  
-Oh, well. Then….  
Jade smiled at him compliantly..  
-Regarding that matter, I'll take care of it. Don't worry, Floyd.  
  
  
By the third time, Trey had begun to understand the pattern.  
If it was true that someone had ordered a cake for Riddle at the Mostro Lounge - and Trey could even bet who was, this elusive someone - it was also true that he himself had been called to this place for a higher purpose than to serve as delivery man to its Dormitory Prefect. He realized that.  
But it hurt anyway to be slammed into one of the Lounge's armchairs, although at that point he expected it. With a pained expression, Trey grinned at Jade.  
-You should lose this habit of pushing people, you know?  
The moray grinned too, going down to torture his neck without replying directly.  
Trey was faster than him. He grabbed him by the hair not to let him escape, but he used his own free hand to slip between them and take the cock over Jade’s pants, making him jolt. Jade responded with equal determination and speed, leaving a purple hickey under his ear and then biting his soft lobe, sneaking his own tongue into that part of other’s that he discovered sensitive.  
He laughed at the pleasure that painted Trey's cheeks red and began to rock his pelvis to match the movements of his hand. Blatantly, unashamedly.  
The Heartslabyul boy jumped however when he heard a strange noise coming from behind the counter. He feared someone had come or something was hiding, so he tried to get away from Jade's warm, inviting body. However, the moray had not the slightest intention of leaving his side: he hugged him tightly and prevented him from moving.  
-I don't think our meeting is over yet, Clover.  
He also tried to kiss him, but Trey stepped out of his trajectory; his white hat rolled to the ground, further and further away from the two of them.  
-Leech, I think that we have to stop here-  
-Oh, are you ashamed because we are in a public place?  
-You don’t?  
He looked at him seriously, trying to be persuasive. Indeed, it was quite difficult to admit that he would rather take him in his own mouth and occupy his own cheeks with his member again rather than go back to his rooms, but he had this absurd idea that he had somehow to preserve a certain dignity and image of himself. Especially because of the role he had in his Dorm.  
It surprised him to realize that Jade was perfectly calm about it. The moray smiled at him, too much close to his lips.  
-I am pretty sure that inside the Octavinelle Dormitory there is not a single student evil enough to do something against the interest of their Vice Prefect.  
It sounded more like blackmail, actually.  
Jade got closer, looking him in the eye. He laughed at his obvious desire, laughed even more when he stopped just before touching Trey’s lips with his own and then seeing the resentful expression all concentrated in his gaze.  
-Apart from that, Clover. Are you really embarrassed?  
Trey closed the distance between them, immediately kissing him deeply. Jade had found out loving that kind of kiss, it seemed like Trey was trying to take control through pleasure and it was literally thrilling how much he put in to get it.  
He hugged him and let his guard down. Trey lifted him by the thighs, then rolled on the sofa. For some reason, Jade found himself with his stomach leaning against one of the side tables - pelvis lifted and Trey pressing into it.  
He trembled, anticipating.  
-This is unexpected-  
He helped Trey lower his pants, and he thanked him with a very unmanly squeak when he went down from his back to his buttocks with his own mouth, putting his tongue in between. Jade clung to the edge of the table as Trey licked it, experiencing a pleasure he had never felt before.  
He squeezed his hand as Trey hugged him again, resting his chin on Jade’s shoulder and kissing his hair, unexpectedly sweet - and as Trey slowly penetrated him, widening him inch by inch, Jade let out a deep, long moan of pure ecstasy.  
  
  
  
Floyd smiled, staring at nowhere. The cool evening air that came on that terrace in Heartslabyul was very pleasant, especially when it was accompanied by the aroma of the cake he had brought from the Mostro Lounge. Then, seeing Riddle eat it with enthusiasm, in the dim light of a candle, that made everything more romantic and special.  
He wondered if his brother was enjoying himself in the same way - he had never seen him so eager for someone's company before, and it felt right to help him find his love interest again.  
But Riddle brought him back to reality, a little bothered by his lack of attention.  
-You're pretty distracted tonight.  
Floyd then gave him the widest, most beautiful and sincere smile he could manage.  
-Ah, I'm so happy to be with you, goldfishie. Really so happy.  
His foot, under the table, reached him easily, starting to touch him first in a slightly awkward way, and then more and more intimate. Riddle blushed furiously and did not pull back: he tried to fill his mouth with more dessert not to say unpleasant things.  
He stretched out his hand across the table, so small and apparently so fragile. Floyd thought it was so amazing that in such a small size there was so much anger and so much power. The moray reached over to him and reached for his arm - slipped under his sleeve and black glove, touching his bare skin.  
Riddle swallowed, blushing again. Then, he responded to him.


	4. Second, first step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI everybody and welcome back!  
> This chapter is about the second pair of my long, or the FloydRiddle!   
> (All the chapters dedicated to them will title with "Second, blabla step")   
> Let's put the two protagonists aside for a moment to love these two xD  
> Wish you all enjoying the reading (L)

-Trey.  
Riddle was very, very annoyed, especially when, in order to address the green-haired boy once again, he had to pretend not to see Deuce almost dropping his cup full of hot tea into the grass. He cleared his throat, the other boy jumped in his chair and finally looked at him as the red-haired boy gave him a reproachful glare.  
-I think there is a Queen's Rule that specifically says that you must not ignore the call of your Dormitory Prefect four times in a row.  
-Oh, is that so?  
But Trey quickly recovered, flaunting a tight smile and raising one hand to his white hat, a little awkwardly.  
-Sorry Riddle, I'm lost in thought.  
Riddle didn't want to investigate further, as not to invade his friend's privacy - he guessed it was a love affair, but he didn't want to ask directly for he wasn’t sure. As much as he resented not seeing him enjoying his little party, if there was anything bothering Trey, it was also Riddle's duty to support him.  
So, he tried to make Trey laugh.  
-The cake in front of you could be offended if you don’t pay attention to it.  
He got what he wanted, because Trey's smile became a little more honest. The boy with the glasses, however, noticed how the little plate in front of him was empty.  
-Are you finished yet? You're not usually that fast.  
-I have an appointment later and I have to go get ready.  
-An appointment in the evening?  
Riddle lifted his chin, just while Ace screamed that he had succeeded to eat the fifth piece of cake fastest of all.  
-Prefect Dorm’s affair!  
  
  
  
Floyd looked around, noticing more and more details of that large, clean, tidy and especially red room - even after the night had fallen, he could see nothing but that warm color.  
He didn’t feel even the slightest trace of discomfort, because every object in that bedroom was a discovery: a piece of Riddle's personality that he was inevitably attracted to.  
The red-haired boy looked at him impatiently, with his arms folded to his own chest.  
-Have you never seen a canopy bed before, Floyd?  
The moray smiled at him, almost dreamily.  
-You landfolks are so funny, you always do these nonsense things!  
He approached him while Riddle himself was trying to explain that it was not useless or meaningless, it was beautiful and harmonious, it gave softness to the bed profile. They rolled together on the soft mattress until their hips sank into the pillows. Floyd was immense compared to Riddle, he held him firmly and delicately as if he wanted to protect and to trap him near to himself at the same time.  
Riddle kept mumbling, because he hadn't finished his long speech; however, Floyd had already begun to kiss his hair gently and slipped his hand under Riddle’s tidy uniform, tickling the skin of his hip. When he got tired of hearing him talk, Floyd lifted his chin and kissed him softly.  
Riddle’s face went all red. They had been together for some time, yet he just couldn't get used to that kind of contact. Maybe he liked Floyd too much - he rejected that hypothesis, before it really became a doubt in his mind.  
They straightened up on the mattress, resting only their heads on the pillows while stretching their entire bodies between sheets and blankets. Floyd didn't move away even for a single breath from his face, sometimes changing the angle to kiss him, deepening their contact more and more. The moray had sworn that he hadn't had many relationships before him, yet he knew so well how to kiss, Riddle just couldn't do anything but kept his lips sticked to his mouth and demanded for more and more.  
The moray took off Riddle’s jacket and opened his shirt. He kissed his hairless chest, biting his left nipple and making him jump; he smiled at his anger and then he gave lots of kisses on the injured flesh as an apology.  
Riddle began to tremble, spreading his legs without realizing it. Floyd lay down in the middle of it, letting him free to rub against his belly while enjoying the heat of his increasingly hot body.  
The red-haired boy sat up and undressed both him and himself. They found themselves facing each other in their underwear, studying each other with voracious eyes. Riddle kissed him on the chest too, trying to please him. Raised on his knees, Floyd watched him go down to his belly as he caressed and kissed him: he let out several sighs to gratify the other boy, communicating how much he liked it.  
More naked. Riddle hid his face in Floyd’s neck when they no longer had any cloth barriers between them, and his legs shaked a little too much. Floyd found a strong resistance when he tried to stretch the muscles of his anus, and no matter how many strokes he gave to his cock: he could not overcome it.  
He frowned, because he hadn't really expected anything like that, probably not even Riddle who kept looking at him wondering why he stopped.  
It was their night, yet they couldn't get over it.  
Floyd had suddenly an idea. He kissed Riddle again and ruffled him, taking his head with both hands.  
-Goldfishie, lie on your stomach.  
The boyfriend didn’t ask anything, he just kept his doubts to himself. He jumped as Floyd began to bite him on the shoulder, rebelling against that spiteful treatment. But then Floyd went down and calibrated the force of his bites, alternating them with kisses and licks; he followed the line of the spine until he reached the ass, round and soft, which he kissed and stroked for a long time. He even gave him a silly nickname, continuing to kiss it on the left and on the right, stimulating a very sensitive part that Riddle didn't even think he had.  
When Floyd licked the entrance to his anus, it was a weird feeling. Then, embarrassment and pleasure both shook Riddle until his guts quivered. His body took several twitchs which Floyd restrained with a steady hand, holding him down against the mattress. Seeing that Riddle was enjoying it, Floyd persisted; he licked the outside first, penetrating inside as if he were kissing his lips, and he was delighted to make him moan more and more. He felt his body getting hotter. When Riddle even began to call his name, with a voice he had never heard from him before - soft and shaking, almost cloying and saggy - he rejoiced. He moved his tongue with more force and speed, trying to penetrate him more deeply. He lifted Riddle’s pelvis a little, so he could take his cock and start masturbating it, while still giving him pleasure.  
Riddle did not last long, he reached orgasm between Floyd’s fingers within a few minutes screaming and moaning his name.  
The moray hugged him from behind, but Riddle rolled into his embrace to wrap his own arms around the other’s neck and continued to tremble against his chest while his heartbeat matched with the moray’s heartbeat.  
In a tender hug, they loved each other softly all night long.  
  
  
  
-Are you sure Floyd isn't coming back any moment?  
-Clover, my brother is not interested in my love life at all.  
Trey barely held back a nervous laugh, but that didn't dissolve his concern. Jade did instead, rocking his groin harder and squeezing his buttock, also bringing him too close to orgasm. They looked into each other's eyes with a feeling of provocation, without stopping.  
Trey squeezed his thighs tightly, forced into a lying position, while Jade first put on his glasses leaning them on his own nose, then he went backwards until he leaned his own hands on other’s knees, showing him the point where their bodies connected very much better than before. A great angle: Trey could see his cock enter and exit his body, in every detail, even without glasses.  
The moray smiled and sped up, making him moan loudly.  
Trey really thanked Riddle that he was busy with the other Prefects - at least, he shouldn't have come up with stupid excuses to cover up their meeting. Sometimes he wondered how Riddle could be so naïve to always believe him.  



	5. Fourth step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I hope you had a good Christmas holiday and New Year's Eve too!  
> I'll be back with a new update entirely dedicated to our favorites!  
> Wish you all enjoying the reading (L)

  
Floyd didn’t even wait for the professor to finish speaking: he armed himself with a radiant smile, which died out immediately and became a grimace as soon as he saw a certain red haired boy run away very quickly. He picked up his notebooks with undisguised irritation, quite noisily.  
Jade next to him carefully placed all of his pens inside the case. He sighed, feeling sorry for his twin.  
-It looks like Rosehearts is more elusive than usual, these days.  
When Floyd stood up, the impetus of his movements made jump a couple of students in the forward rows who, tired, had lingered in the classroom: they snapped like springs, running away in fear. Floyd was really too angry to feel the slightest amount of pity, he glared at them too before muttering towards his twin's side.  
-He is preparing one of his stupid party with his Dorm.  
-And so he's very busy.  
Even Jade looked up at the sky thoughtfully, making considerations aloud.  
-Even Clover-san hasn't actually been seen for a while...  
For a moment, Floyd looked at him dazed, as if he didn't expect such words from him at all - in fact, he had thought that Jade would take much longer to realize his feelings, so his astonishment was more than logical.  
Jade suppressed that moment of weakness with an affable smile, barely masking his real emotions.  
-But I'm sure he'll give you all his attention soon.  
Floyd smiled back, not to embarrass him further.  
He thought quickly, just before entering the classroom for the next lesson.  
-Their party ends tomorrow at 5pm  
-And at 5.01pm Rosehearts-san will be free, right?  
The moray's smile turned into a grin and the twin's did the same, coordinated with him as usual.  
-I will arrive at 4.58pm to make him rush.  
-You always annoy him, Floyd ...  
  
  
Trey chuckled when he saw the moray appear from behind the hedge, coming right into the center of the maze of roses where there were tables, coffee tables and chairs for the Dorm's party. He was waiting for him to be alone.  
\- I expected your arrival, but not so soon.  
Jade smiled at him affably, taking off his hat in greeting.  
-Your party is already over, right?  
\- A full twenty-four minutes ago, Leech.  
He chuckled again. Jade put his hat on the main table, looking around smugly.  
-And in twenty-four minutes you were able to clear the table and put everything in order.  
-Our boys are very quick when Riddle is in a hurry.  
-Oh. And why was Rosehearts-san in a hurry?  
They were very close now, a breath away. Trey adjusted his glasses better on his nose, before answering him with a subtle, amiable sarcasm - just enough to play a little.  
-He had a certain unexpected guest and had to finish his piece of cake quickly.  
Jade really wanted to answer him, tell him any nonsense not to let him have the last word. For some strange reason, however, he opted for leaning forward and kissing him softly, with his eyes open, and enjoy the taste of sweet and cream that still were on his human lips. Trey liked this very much, so much that he even hugged him on the waist and drew him to himself with a natural and simple movement.  
As they broke away, Jade raised his hand to other’s face just to take off his hat, as he had done with his own. Trey blushed and lowered his head trying to hide it.  
-There's a slice of cake left for you too, if you want it...  
Jade widened his eyes, surprised. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw in a corner of the table that one remaining small plate and a tall red and white slice, full of strawberries and jam. It was certainly not something he would ever expect, a concern for him.  
He hugged Trey’s body a little tighter, letting his hands slide down to other’s buttocks. Trey chuckled again and kissed him on the cheek.  
-I guess that cake can wait a little longer...  
Jade responded to his kisses with a bite exactly to the throat. Trey gasped as he felt his teeth close against the flesh, just crossing that fine line between pleasure and pain. Then, the moray's hands’ movement accelerated, becoming frantic as usual: they sneaked into his pale trousers and grabbed, stroked, even pushed inside him for some phalanx.  
But Trey didn't stay still that time. He took him by the wrists and stopped him, causing him no small surprise - too many new things for Jade, he was beginning not to understand anything. Trey smiled sweetly at him and got back kissing him slowly, truly savoring every moment of contact. Once again, Jade was truly surprised, and although he reacted little by little, he still found himself enjoying such slow, warm attention.  
Trey's caresses were soft and sweet, a bit like the texture of the cake he had eaten earlier at the party. As their bodies came closer again, Jade felt the other's arousal against his thigh and smiled, regaining the physical armony he was looking for.  
He licked his lips and sucked his tongue, making him groan. He tried the assault again, without haste, and this time Trey let him get into his underpants. They caressed each other delicately, warm hands and ever more receptive bodies.  
Trey reached his first orgasm in his hand, inadvertently soiling his white glove. Jade smiled, very pleased.  
-I see you're always very happy to see me, Clover-san.  
Trey smiled at him, then licked his dirty hand staring into his eyes.  
-I can't deny it. But you look pretty impatient too, don't you?  
Jade's smile widened; the moray put two fingers into the other boy's mouth, playing with his saliva and his tongue, his teeth and his cheeks. Trey sucked and licked them as long as he liked it, feeling his cheekbones getting hotter and hotter.  
Jade chuckled.  
-The cake, the caresses, the kisses... we almost look like two boyfriends. Fortunately, that's not the case, right?  
The boy from Heartslabyul said nothing to that question, a little taken by surprise. He had never thought about this, actually, acting as he pleased. Yet, Jade's words awakened a dormant consciousness in him.  
At least until Jade himself sat down on the table, pulling down his own pants and shamelessly spreading his legs. He played with his anus exactly with the two fingers used just before to play with his tongue. The moray laughed at his shocked look.  
-I can give you something sweeter than cake, Clover-san.  
He caught up with him right away, hugging him again to the waist. Jade laughed at finding it ready and had a joke on the lips immediately.  
-No refractory period, I see-  
Trey kissed him, interrupting the sentence that he feared would only get worse.  
He rubbed his pelvis against his while he continued to kiss his face.  
-You're always so talkative, Leech ...  
-Do you mind?  
-There's nothing about you i would mind...  
He didn't give Jade time to react or realize, though: at the first firm push inside his body, Jade jumped and began to moan.  
  
  
-Come on goldfishie, I told you I'm sorry...  
Riddle puffed out his cheeks, trying to escape the moray’s embrace - but it was a little hard, because he was small in Floyd's arms and the red cushions on the bed hindered his movement.  
-You do not seem sincere enough-  
The umpteenth kiss, against which he pretended to fight, interrupted him. Being naked wasn't to his advantage either, because Floyd was quite persistent in his attempts to get that pout out of his face: his hands knew exactly where to touch to please him.  
Riddle shivered, but still managed to speak between kisses.  
-Interrupting my party... inadmissible!  
Floyd laughed on his mouth, happy he was warming up in the right places.  
-Next time you’d invite me, so I don't interrupt anything.  
The Heartslabyul Dorm Head twitched as other’s fingers entered his body without warning; the muscles were soft and did not resist, expanding to the pleasure that those fingers could give, and thoughts began to get confused.  
He managed to mumble something that Floyd took as approval. Then he covered him with his body again, spreading his legs wide enough to get in the way - after all, even Riddle had to pay for something.  



End file.
